


Encapsulated By Tabboo

by TheAnxious_Fem



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Grandpa's little girl, Incest, Shame, Tabboo, Underage - Freeform, age kink, don't look at me, sorrynotsorry, you're the one reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnxious_Fem/pseuds/TheAnxious_Fem
Summary: Rick and Morticia get locked in Rick's underground bunker.Note-Paragraphs beginning in Bold are in Rick's POV, Bold Italics for Morticia.





	1. Chapter 1

**“M-Morti!”** Rick bellowed from his garage. 

The small-framed girl came stumbling through the door- “Y-yeah, Rick?” She panted. Her hair was a mess, her cheeks were flushed...He wondered what she’d been doing. His mind flashed to a dark place for an instant before he shut it down. He wasn’t letting himself have those thoughts about his fucking granddaughter. He found himself, not for the first time, jealous of the dimensions whose Mortis were male. 

“Y-you look like-urp-like you just ran a fucking marathon, kid…” He moved his gaze from her body to his his work table, bringing his attention back to the matter at hand. “Wha-whatever-” He cut himself off, pulling his portal gun from his lab coat pocket and firing it into the garage door. “Let’s go,” He said, stepping through the portal, not looking to see if she’d follow. She knew better. 

 

**_Morticia_ ** shook herself a bit, trying to bring herself back to earth, so to speak. She was insanely stoned. Rick didn’t seem to have a clue...or at least he was pretending to be oblivious. She knew her skin was hot, and she’d bet her pupils were dilated a bit, too. She was normally clumsy, so her stumbling along after him didn’t draw any extra attention-she’d nearly wandered into a pool of acid twice now. She tried to keep her paranoia at bay. Rick did mind-altering drugs on the reg- so what if he found out she smoked a little pot?

 

**Rick** had noticed some changes in Morti over the past few weeks. She’d turned 16 recently and it seemed to have sparked something in her that wasn’t there before. She’d been snarkier and something akin to...witty. He found himself valuing her opinions on things, lately. It didn’t help that she’d finally started growing into her body. He had caught himself gawking at her on more than one occasion. Today she seemed spacy-even for her. He’d kept her from falling into at least six pits of acid, resorting to making her hold his hand. He wasn’t sure what he’d do with himself if he let her die on this stupid errand. 

It was hard to ignore the heat coming off of her body. It wasn’t a fever, though, her vitals were fine…. ‘Fucking DUH…’ he thought to himself, she was definitely HIS grandchild…

“Morti..”He stopped in the middle of the path, turning her to face him. “Morti are you high?” He asked, keeping his voice as even as he could...he leaned in close to her, taking a whiff of her hair. She smelled like his early 20s. 

She looked up at him, pulling her quivering lower lip into her mouth and nodding. He felt heat ebbing low in his body. He stiffened up and quickly moved away from her, running his hands over his face. An image of her underneath him, face twisted up in pleasure, made its way to the forefront of his mind. He shivered, his member twitching against his leg. He took a couple of swigs from his flask and shook himself out of it. Morti had started down the path again, nearly stumbling right into yet another pool of acid. Rick jumped forward, picking her up at the waist and moving her about five feet to the left, back to the very center of the path. He placed his hands on her shoulders and made eye contact- her pupils were very dilated, a strong indication of high levels of what was likely THC. He wondered what she was running away from. 

**_“Fuck_ ** -fucking Christ, Morti,” Rick swore at her. She stared up at him, willing herself to act alive. 

“S-Sorry gr-grampa Rick…” she stammered. 

“H-how high are you, k-kiddo?” He raised his brow at her. 

She smiled and dropped her gaze to the ground, “I’m- I’m pretty s-stoned….” 

Rick chuckled, “Well-well now I de-definitely-urp-definitely need to hold on to you…” He grabbed her hand again, this time interlacing their fingers. The contact with his skin sent chills down her spine. She ached to be closer to him. She knew her feelings were abnormal, and had kept them tamped down for a long time. She was normally pretty good at keeping her cool around him, but her inebriated state only amplified her senses and dulled her sensibilities. 

“Let’s g-get-urp-get moving, kiddo, we-we don’t have all day.” Rick said, pulling her along the path next to him. 

 

**Rick** gripped her hand, and pulled her closer to him as they neared their destination, placing an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against his chest as they made their way to the tall gate that let into the city. The guards nodded at him, opening the gate and letting them inside. Rick steered Morti through the promenade and up the front stairs of the spire-like building that acted as a centerpiece for the gated city. Once indoors, they made their way to the elevator on the far side of the room and took it to the 63rd floor. 

The elevator doors slid open to an empty office level filled with cubicles. The lights were all on, but he knew there should only be one person still on this level. He sauntered into the room and made his way to the farthest office on the right. This was an actual office, with frosted glass windows and a door that would require a passcode to enter. Rick punched in the six digit code and turned the door handle. 

“Rick…”Morti mumbled, “Rick why are we here?”

He quickly shushed her, placing a finger over her lips. “Later, hon.” He whispered. She nodded, following him into the office. A tall woman with green skin sat behind the desk, holding a briefcase in her lap. “State your names, please.” She said stoically. 

“Rick Sanchez.” He stated.

“M-Morticia Smith….”

The woman nodded, placing the briefcase on the desk and opening it up. Inside there was a small black box that Rick quickly put into his pocket, only to replace it with a manilla envelope. She closed the briefcase, “Let us know how you like it, Mr. Sanchez” She said. 

“Will do.” Rick nodded at her, pulling out his portal gun and shooting it into the wall. He pulled Morti through behind him. As soon as the portal closed behind them, she was making her way to the door that led back into the house. Rick grabbed her wrist, holding her back. “You smell like-like a music festival, kiddo, go down into the bunker and take a-take a shower.” She was biting her lip again as she nodded. 

 

**_Morti_ ** made her way to the bathroom in Rick’s bunker only to find herself in dismay over the shower controls. It wasn’t like the shower in the house upstairs that had nobs, or like any other shower she’d ever used- of course it couldn’t be normal with Rick, if it was his so it had to have extra shit. She resigned herself and made her way back up the ladder to the garage. Rick was sitting on a stool, hunched over his work table fiddling with the mysterious black cube. “Rick….” He jumped at the sound of her voice, turning around. 

“You-you can’t scare me like that, M-Morti…” He groaned, sounding almost playful. She caught herself staring at him, silence building between the two. “What-what is it, Morticia?” He asked, raising his brow at her. 

She shook her head, trying to at least appear sober. “I can’t-I can’t figure out the Shower…” 

He chuckled under his breath, then, making his way to the ladder. She hurried down to make room for him, watching as he made his way down. How had she never noticed how nice his ass was, she wondered. Rick caught her off guard, spinning quickly to face her. There wasn’t much space between the two of them and the wall behind her, they were almost touching. He leaned in, placing a palm on the wall behind her. “Did you-were you admiring the view, doll?” He cocked his head at her, a sly grin playing over his lips. Her skin tingled where she felt his breath. 

“S-s-sorry, Rick…” She stammered. His face softened as he pulled back, turning on his heel to head towards the bathroom. She stumbled after him. When she caught up with him he was standing in front of the shower. Another confined space, she noticed as the bathroom door swished shut behind her. 

“Look here,” He motioned her over. She moved closer to him as he explained what the different buttons did. “That’s the on button,” He pointed to a button at the top, “This regulates temperature,” He slid his hand over a touch panel, “and this is just other shit you don’t need to worry about…” he gestured to the menagerie of other buttons on the shower wall.” She nodded. 

He ruffled her hair and slid past her, out of the bathroom. Morti pressed the on button and slid the touch dial to her desired temperature. Once satisfied, she disrobed and stepped into the shower, sliding the door closed behind her and enjoying the feeling of the hot water on her skin. She sunk down into the ledge-seat built into the shower, letting the water cascade over her body and her mind wander. Her skin was so sensitive, she imagined the water was Rick’s hands, fingers caressing her skin. The thought brought wetness between her legs. She wished it were him touching her, rather than herself. 

 

**Rick** realized he hadn’t given Morti a towel...and figured she hadn’t grabbed clothes either. He gathered some of his pajamas for her to put on and found a towel in the cupboard. He went to knock on the door, a habit he’d formed sharing the upstairs bathroom with two teenage girls, forgetting that this door slid open at his touch. He would tell himself later that he meant to cover his eyes, but failed to. 

Morti was sitting in the shower, legs spread wide, a hand between them. Her head was thrown back and he could hear small sounds escape her lips as she touched herself. He set the clothes and towel down on the small counter and stepped out as quickly as he could. He rushed over to a fridge on the far wall, pulling out a bottle of liquor and chugged half of it. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to taste her. He could still hear her little moans. He decided he’d go out and get some fresh air-that was what he needed to clear his head, he told himself. 

He went to turn the airlock door handle, only to find that it was set to...stasis. “F-fuck….”He cursed himself. Stasis meant they’d be trapped down here for a week….There was no bypassing the system, either. He’d decided that himself when designing it, in case of imminent danger. It was meant to be impenetrable and it was. He could pick up frequencies, but not send them out- it was meant to shield his brain waves, so there was no sending a text message to anyone. He was stuck...in this bunker...with Morti...for the next week.

He felt the first small piece of his self control chip away. 

 

**_Morti_ ** had not heard him come in, but she quickly realised that if he came in and she didn’t notice...he’d seen her not only naked, but also whilst masterbating. She didn’t want to leave the bathroom. She was panicked. She was stoned out of her mind and her legs were shaking from her recent orgasm. She wrapped the towel he’d left around herself and sank to the floor, panic overtaking her. Tears welled up in her eyes and began pouring out like a waterfall. 

 

**Rick** had consumed almost the entire bottle of liquor when he remembered Morti had been in the shower a while...the shower was off now, though. He perked up his ears, listening for any sign of life...He got up and meandered his way over to the bathroom door. It slid open, revealing a teary-eyed morti, sitting on the floor having what looked like a panic attack. His stomach fell. He dropped to his knees and pulled her to him. She stiffened at first before relaxing into his chest...Rick wished he’d had more to drink. His grand daughter crying against his chest should upset him- which it did- but he was very aware of her nudity. He stroked her hair and made soothing noises. 

“Hey...H-Hey...Morti...doll, what’s wrong...how can- how can I fix it….” He cooed, wrapping his arms tighter around her. 

“I- I didn’t mean to get-get this high….” She stammered. 

“Do-do you want me to help you get dressed so you can lie down…?” He asked, his voice nearly catching in his throat. She nodded her head into his chest and looked up at him, eyes wide and red from crying. He stared down at her, holding her gaze for a bit longer than he should have. He pulled away, grabbing the clothes he’d brought in for her. 

“Arms up,” he said, holding the shirt over her head. She nodded, raising her arms, letting the towel drop a few inches. It had exposed most of her breasts, just barely hiding her nipples. He pulled the slightly oversized shirt over her head and guided it down her body, brushing her sides as he went. She shivered at the contact, but didn’t contest. He helped her stand up, grabbing the pants as her towel fell to the floor. The shirt didn’t leave her exposed, covering just enough to keep him from seeing anything as he helped her into the pants. 

“C-can you help me up to my room….?” She asked, looking up at him, very red-faced. 

“Fu-funny you mention that…”Rick sighed… “I accidentally locked us in...for a week…”

Morti’s eyes went wide. “A-a week…?” 

“Y-urp-yeah...went into stasis….” 

She sighed… “Oh…”

“Stay right here for just a second.” He said, helping her lean against the wall. 

 

**_The_ ** wall was cold against her skin. Her skin was so hot, she wanted to lie down. Rick returned and offered her his arm, leading her down the little hallway to a room she didn’t know was here. There was a murphy bed pulled down and made off to the side of the room. He helped her climb in and lay down before turning to leave. She knew when she sobered up she might regret so many things, but right now she couldn’t be bothered. “Rick…” She called after him…

“Y-yeah?”

“C-will you hold me….please…?” she stared over at him, biting her lip again, as she’d noticed it brought a reaction out of him. He stiffened slightly and walked back over to the bed, climbing onto the other side. He slid an arm under her and pulled her closer to him, her back pressed against his chest. He nuzzled his face into her hair and sighed, a shudder running through his body. 

 

**He** was the adult. He should have said no...He should have been an asshole and told her to quit being a pussy so she’d spend the week hating him. He had let more of his resolve crumble and decided that if there was a hell, he’d end up in it- but right now he was in heaven. She smelled intoxicating. He ran his hands over her sides, sliding his hands under her shirt to rest on her stomach. She shivered then, wiggling her backside into him. He groaned a bit. Why did she have to make it so hard...why did she have to make him so hard? 

There was no way she didn’t feel him pressing up against her backside as they fell asleep. 

Rick awoke to a still rock-hard cock, pressed against a sleeping Morti through both of their pants. Her shirt had worked its way up her body, exposing half of her torso, while her pants had managed to stay right at the peak of her hips. He wanted to kiss her soft skin, wake her up with his tongue on her- ‘NO!’ He thought, flinging himself out of the bed and making his way to the bathroom. When the hot water hit his body, he shuddered, grasping his painfully hard member. He leaned back, sitting where Morti had sat, and stroked himself. He came, imagining her riding him, ignoring his shame. He shuddered as he watched his seed slip down the drain. 

 

**_Morti_ ** woke not long after Rick got out of the bed. She had finally sobered up. Everything from the previous night came roaring back into her head- he’d seen her...He’d also helped her get dressed and held her as she slept. She’d felt safe for the first time in a while. She rolled over to inhale the scent he’d left behind on his pillow. This wasn’t the first time they’d ended up trapped somewhere for a few days. They’d ended up imprisoned for a month before, this was like a vacation by comparison. Were she older, she might have acknowledged that that shouldn’t have excited her the way it did. 

She made her way to the kitchenette and rifled through the cupboards for something to eat, finding poptarts- her favorite kind, too. She dropped them into the toaster and sat on one of the bar stools nearby to wait for them to be done. Halfway through eating the first pastry, Rick walked out of the bathroom, newly showered, with a towel wrapped around his waist. She felt her mind wandering to dark places, getting lost in the way the water ran down his chest. 

 

**He** began to wonder if she was at all aware of his feelings. He usually did a good job of hiding them by being an asshole to her, though it killed him inside when he made her cry. Now she was staring at his chest as she nibbled on a poptart, practically gawking. He flexed his abs, just slightly, watching her for a response. She shuddered and looked up at his face, redness creeping its way up her neck. “G-good morning Rick…” She stammered. He nodded at her, opening the small closet in the hall that he kept spare clothes in. Nothing he normally wore, of course. No, he had jeans in here, and a couple twenty-plus year-old T shirts. Definitely not his forte. He slipped into the bedroom, making sure the door was securely closed before he dropped his towel and got dressed. He wondered if he had anything else for Morti to put on...He’d grabbed her clothes from the day before and shoved them into a hamper to wash later on and that was all she had. He rifled through a box  stowed away in the bedroom, full of several things from his Flesh Curtains days. He found a pair of dark, faded jeans that would probably be too long on her, but would fit better than the pajama bottoms she was currently swimming in. They were insanely tight on him, so they should fit her okay. He also found an equally tight shirt and pulled it out of the box. It had ‘The Flesh Curtains’ emblazoned on the front in a drippy red font. 

“Here,” he held the outfit out to Morti. She nodded and took the clothes to the bedroom to change. When she emerged, dressed in his old clothes, he was reminded of her figure. The shirt was taught across her chest and hung to her upper thighs. The pants fit her like a glove, other than the length that she’d rolled up at the ankles. She’d also tamed her hair a bit so that it wasn’t a rat’s nest on her head. She looked like one of his groupies- all she needed was a choker and a pair of worn out Chuck Taylors. 

“How do I look,” She giggled, doing a little twirl. She had a perfect ass...He wondered if maybe he should have kept her in the oversized pjs instead. At least in those, she looked like a kid. Now, dressed this way, she looked like a woman. It didn’t help that she was very obviously not wearing a bra. He pulled at the neck of his t shirt, feeling the heat spread over his face. 

“Y-you look great, sweetheart…” He managed before squatting down to rifle through some cabinets before pulling out an unlabeled bottle. The liquid was whiskey-colored and smelled like a dessert wine- he didn’t remember what it was, throwing it back anyways. He couldn’t decide whether he was drinking to distract himself or if  he was drinking to lower his inhibitions so he wouldn’t want to distract himself. 

He heard her pad across the small room to approach him. She leaned against the counter above his head as he sat cross-legged on the floor, sipping the unnecessarily sweet liquid from the bottle. It wasn’t what he wanted normally, but it would have to do. “What’s that?” Morti asked, looking down at him. 

“Something alcoholic.” He said, glancing up at her. She plopped down on the floor in front of him, a mischievous smile on her face. He didn’t have to be the most intelligent man in the universe to know where this was going. 

“C-can I have some…” she asked, her smile growing just a bit. Normally he wasn’t the type to feed into her low-level manipulation tactics, but they were trapped in a sealed underground bunker for the next six days and he couldn’t really think of any better ways to pass the time. He held the bottle out to her. She sniffed the contents tentatively before taking a swig. She smiled at the taste, licking her lips. “That’s yummy,” She said, “Can I use a cup, though?” He nodded, pointing to the cabinet on the wall a few feet away. She grabbed two stainless steel cups and sat back down, grabbing the bottle from his hand and pouring the liquid into the two receptacles.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d poured liquor into anything other than his mouth or his flask. She picked up her cup and began to sip on it. Rick sighed, picking up his own cup as he felt the buzz come over him. 

**_Morti_ ** liked the way the liquid felt as it streamed down her throat and warmed her chest. “So,” She asked, breaking the awkward silence, “What is there to do while we’re down here…?” Her mind flashed to an image of Rick leaning over and kissing her, she shivered a bit at the thought- not a bad way to pass time, but she still wasn’t so sure her unhealthy attraction was mutual. 

“I’ve got-urp- I’ve got an Xbox over there,” He pointed past the kitchenette to the area in the corner with a Lazy boy chair and a flat screen tv mounted on the wall. She jumped up in excitement, jogging over to the chair. She found the controller and managed to turn on the TV before sitting down cross legged and gluing her eyes to the screen. She clicked through to the menu screen and signed herself into her account, flipping through Rick’s expansive selection. She decided to play a game she’d never seen before. 

She played through the first few levels with few problems, deciding she’d up the difficulty as she sipped on her- whatever it was. It tasted good. She’d begun to feel a bit fuzzy around the edges. 

 

**Rick** had stood up, watching her play one of his numerous games- he had done a huge favor for some big wig at microsoft decades ago and had access to everything they had, including games that never made it to stores. Morti was playing a game he’d beaten at least twelve times at the highest difficulty. It was cute to watch her squirm in the chair, the look of concentration on her face. She’d fought this boss twice now and lost both times. “Fuuuuckkk-” She cursed in frustration. He chuckled under his breath at her as she respawned at the checkpoint once more. 

“D-do you want s-urp-some help?” he asked her, raising his brow. She nodded. He could have just told her how, but decided to use the excuse that she was a “hands-on learner,” nudging her out of the chair. She looked at him questioningly. He sat down in the chair, scooting all the way back, gesturing for her to sit in his lap. She nodded, doing just that. He put the controller in front of her letting her grab onto it, placing his hands over hers and leaning his chin on her shoulder. He guided her hands to the proper buttons and showed her the combination of moves that would kill this boss every time. 

“Fuck yeah!” She exclaimed as the horned-beast fell, throwing her arms in the air, letting his fall to rest on her lap.  “Thanks, Rick,” She said, more sincerely than he’d ever heard her thank anyone. 

“N-no problem.” he sighed, enjoying the heat of her body. He grabbed his cup from the table beside the chair and finished it off. She in turn grabbed her own and took a rather large gulp. Her tolerance was but a fraction of his own and he was already quite buzzed from the equivalent of about three times what she had. He knew she must be feeling about as floaty as he did. “Do you want me to help you level?” He asked, hoping he could stay this way for a while, stoking the flame he knew shouldn’t be there at all. 

“Sure,” She said, the smile evident in her voice. 

 

**_After_ ** defeating the first boss, Morticia had a better understanding of how her character's powers worked, and could honestly have moved forward on her own, but she liked having Rick this close to her. His breath on her neck sent chills down her spine, causing a shiver. 

 

**It** seemed like Morti had this down. She was smoothly moving through the game, taking her bounties. He let his hands drop from the controller to circle her waist, pulling her tighter against him. She smelled like lilacs and wine. He was a bit more buzzed than he meant to be, but that wasn’t what he was worried about now. He wanted to touch her. He wouldn’t make the first move, though. He wasn’t about to take advantage of her inebriated state- at least not without her giving him some sort of go-ahead, first. 

 

**_They_ ** sat that way for the few hours it took Morti to beat the game. She set the controller on the table. At some point in the last hour or so, She’d felt his pulse begin to quicken, and his hands had found their way under her shirt to sit on her stomach. He rubbed small circles over her skin with his thumbs. Her skin was on fire. “Rick…” She sighed, a bit more breathy than she’d intended. “I think...I think you should maybe not- not do that….” She noticed, then, that what she’d thought was just the zipper of his pants digging into her backside all this time, was in fact what lie beneath it. She gingerly stood up and turned to face him. He looked up at her, his face flushed. When she glanced down to his lap, the bulge was obvious. Rick ran a hand over his face. 

 

**She** was just staring at him incredulously, biting her lip. “I-I’m s-sorry, Morti…” He sighed, leaning forward with his head in his hands. He felt the shame in the pit of his stomach begin to unfurl. He thought he might even cry...he never cried....He knew he was sick.... He looked up at her, just waiting for her to run away. 

She sighed, wrapping her arms around him and sat on his lap again, this time facing him. She was straddling him. His dick twitched in his pants. He wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her closer to him.  She pulled away enough to look into his eyes before she kissed him on the lips. It was soft and warm and he didn’t expect it. He inhaled sharply, unwinding his arms from her waist so he could grip her hips in his hands. She reached up, winding her arms around his neck, pressing herself harder against him. He let out a shuddering breath, letting his hands slip to her ass. She groaned into his mouth, a sound of desperation. 

He proceeded to stand bolt upright, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her into the bedroom. He quickly laid her down and crawled on top of her, crashing his lips against hers, pushing her shirt up so he could run his hands up the sides of her body. She moaned in response, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

He shivered at the thought of entering her this way, but reminded himself he needed to take it slow. He didn’t even know if she’d had sex before… He pulled away, looking down at her, her eyes, filled to the brim with lust for him. 

“H-have you- a-are you still a virgin…?” He asked in a panted whisper. She shook her head, biting her lip. Her gaze traveled between his eyes and his lips. 

He pulled her shirt over her head in one frenzied motion before discarding his own. Her breasts weren’t large, but neither was she so they fit her body perfectly. He kissed down her neck and chest before flicking his tongue lightly over her nipple. She arched into him and moaned. He sucked the bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it a few times before moving to do the same to the other side. She was panting now, he could feel the heat rising between her legs. Dislodging her legs from around him, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her jeans. She lifted her rear to help him as he pulled them off, leaving her naked in the middle of the bed. He reached between her legs and slid a hand over her naked sex, teasing her a bit before he slid his thumb over her swollen clit, circling it gently.

“Ahhh….” She sighed. She was so wet...He dragged his finger lower, dancing around her opening before plunging inside. “Fu-fuck...Rick…” She groaned, looking down at his hand working it’s way in and out of her. She looked back up at him, a strange darkness in her eyes. He shuddered, feeling his own darkness crawling out, snuffing out what was left of his self control. 


	2. No More Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get sticky and steamy.

**_Morticia_ ** had never felt anything like this before. She’d come on her own plenty of times- probably more than what was healthy, if she was honest, but none of the boys she’d been with had ever  _ made _ her come. Rick was taking his time with her, toying with her nipples and fingering her, coaxing her to orgasm. “Good girl, Morti,” He whispered in her ear as his fingers stroked her walls, moving his mouth back to her pert nipples. She writhed against him as her orgasm struck, filling her vision with stars. If this was just his hand, she couldn’t fathom what he would feel like inside of her. She knew what he was packing- it was huge. 

“R-rick…” She stammered. 

“Ye-yeah princess?” He slowly pulled his mouth away from her nipple, meeting her gaze with a dark gleam in his eye. 

“I-I want you to fuck me...p-please….” She held his gaze, biting her lip. 

He took a deep breath, sitting up on his knees. “A-are you sure, M-Morti?”

“Mmhmm….” She nodded, reaching a hand between her legs and running a finger over her sensitive bud. 

  
  


**He** looked down at her, legs spread wide for him, eagerness evident in her face. He wanted to dive right in, but from what he’d felt with his fingers there was no way he’d fit without hurting her right now...He could get her acclimated to his size with the work of his fingers and some lube-but he was a bit short on lube. He needed to make her cum again. 

“I-I have to do this first, princess” Rick cooed at her, kissing her forehead before lowering his face between her legs. He licked around her opening at first, a light teasing with just the tip of his tongue. She writhed beneath him, sighing as he lapped her up. He felt himself grow harder in his jeans, his member pressing uncomfortably into the zipper. The pain did nothing to help him- if anything it just added to his level of arousal. He slid his fingers home and began to scissor them in and out of her, urging her tight hole to expand, keeping his mouth on her all the while. 

Suddenly, he felt her fingers slide into his hair. At first, his pace slow and steady, she only lay her hand on his head, but as he increased his tempo she tightened her grip and began to pull. He quickly pulled away and sat up on his knees at the end of the bed, taking a deep breath in effort to keep his composure. 

 

**_He_ ** was making her feel things she’d never felt before, doing something with his hand while he sucked viciously on her clit. She started to feel herself edging climax as she gripped the hair at the top of his head. When he upped his tempo she lost it, all of her muscles tightening at once before releasing every ounce of tension her body had. Rick nearly ripped his fingers from inside of her as she peaked. She opened her eyes to look up at him, sitting at the edge of the bed as she shook, basking in the afterglow. 

 

**Her** face was red, eyes glazed over in ecstasy as she came. From this angle he could watch her pussy contracting as she came. He dug his fingernails into his palms, trying to keep from taking her right then and there, not sure if she was ready for him. He took a deep, shuddering breath and slowly crawled back on top of her, placing a gentle kiss in the spot between her neck and shoulders. He placed his hand flat over her dripping heat and slid three of his fingers into her. She twitched in pleasure, bucking her hips into his hand. Her second orgasm had helped her open up- just as he’d hoped it would. 

Rick raised back up onto his knees again, swiftly removing his belt and undoing his pants. His cock sprung free of it’s denim prison, standing erect at a little over 8  and a half inches long, about 2 inches in diameter- he was larger than average, but not so large that he couldn’t fit inside the average woman- or man, he wasn’t that picky. He kicked off his pants and positioned himself between Morti’s legs. When he looked up at her she was biting her lower lip, nearly panting as she looked at his girth. “Do-do you want to be on top, sweetheart?” He asked her calmly. She nodded and sat up. 

 

**_Rick_ ** took her place lying down, reaching his arms out to help her climb on top of him. She’d never been in any other position than missionary before and the idea of having more control made her already-dripping pussy even wetter. She took his hand, expecting him to guide her in the right direction, only to have him pull her -almost violently- on top of him. He adjusted her so that she had a leg on either side of him, his pulsating member caught between her vulva, pinned against his stomach. 

                “F-fuck, Morti, you’re s-so w-wet…” He growled, grinding himself into her. Her clit was still so sensitive, she groaned, her hips twitching. Rick reached his hands down to cup her ass, lifting her up slightly higher onto her knees.He guided her up and positioned himself at her opening, but didn’t apply any pressure. “Y-you go as slow as-as you need to, baby, I just wanna watch-watch you take it…” He said, steadying her with his hands on her hips. 

              She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she slowly lowered herself over him, taking in about an inch at a time before she finally felt their pelvises meet. He was larger than anything she’d ever had inside of her. She opened her eyes to see him gawking at her, lower lip between his teeth. Sweat trickled down the side of his face. He looked like he was holding his breath. Morticia took a moment to get used to his size, placing her hands in front of her on his chest, attempting to steady her breathing.When she felt herself well enough acclimated, she experimentally rolled her hips. 

 

**Rick** let his breath out in a hiss, squeezing Morti’s hips a little bit harder than he meant to. She was so tight. He had lost any sort of cognitive thought processes to the feeling of her velvety walls hugging around him. She rolled her hips, grinding into him, a throaty sigh escaping her agape mouth. He needed friction, he needed it now. 

            Lowering his hands from her hips to her ass, he lifted her up, slightly, giving him the leverage to begin slowly moving in and out of her. “F-f-f-fuck...Ri-rick….nngh...ah” She moaned, clenching even tighter around him. His vision went  white around the edges. It was so slow, he needed more….

 

**_Morti_ ** was caught off guard, feeling herself lifted up and then lightly tossed over onto her back. Rick quickly crawled on top of her, nudging her legs apart and lifting one over his shoulder. She had always been quite flexible, so this wasn’t at all an uncomfortable position. She had experimented on herself with her legs behind her head and found that she could cum much faster with at least one of them up. Rick pressed his full length into her and began to slowly bob his hips. 

           His pace soon sped up-from slow and steady, halfway to pistoning. “Oh-oh god...oh-ahh..Fuck...Rick...yes…” She panted. 

 

**Morti’s** legs were over his shoulders as he rocked in and out of her. He had amazing stamina, not just for his age, either, and he felt himself edging climax after only a few minutes. She flexed her kegel muscles around his cock, practically milking him.  “Uh...Fuck...You’re doing so-so good, princess...So good...fuck…” Rick growled, stepping up his pace even more, practically ramming into her. She bucked against him, moaning and gasping in time to his movements. 

              “I’m- I’m gona c-cum, R-Rick….I’m...ah…” She groaned, snaking hand between her legs to circle her clit. “Oh fuck, yes...Rick...Don’t stop…yes..yes…” 

 

**_Her_ ** pussy spasmed in orgasm for the third time, clenching around Rick’s cock as he pumped in and out of her. He slammed his full length into her one last time before pulling out completely, spilling his seed on her stomach. She twitched, feeling a trickle of her own juices streaming out. She’d never squirted before- but today seemed like a day of firsts, so she could just add this to the pile. 

 

**Afte** r spending his load and feeling content that he wasn't the only one feeling satisfied,  Rick practically collapsed on top of Morticia, wrapping his arms around her, paying no mind to the sticky mess he'd left on her belly.  He nuzzled his head into her neck, inhaling her scent. He normally wasn't the cuddly type, but he was content this way, with her-at least until the fan in the corner of the room caused a draft against their wet,  exposed skin. He sat up, absentmindedly rubbing his arms to beat away the chill. “I-im gonna go hop in the shower, do you want to come too?” he asked her. 

          A sly smile crossed her face,  “I just did..”

Rick scowled at her playfully.  

    “That was t-terrible,  come get cleaned up with- with me.” he chuckled,  reaching out for her hand. She took it, following him obediently into the bathroom.  

 

**_The_ ** water felt so nice against her skin.  It looked just as nice as it felt, cascading over Rick’s wiry-muscled body. She reached out and touched him, absentmindedly, paying no mind to where her hand ended up until she realized it was on his now-shrinking sex. He was a grower, not a shower, it seemed. He twitched and gave her the most incredulous look, gently pulling her hand away. 

“Woah, Morti, w-watch it, babe…” he shook his head. “I know women can keep going- usually I can too, but I need...well I need a minute, okay?”

She wanted to argue that it had been an accident, he knew how she was, it wouldn’t be anything he wouldn’t understand. But as she went to open her mouth, an idea struck her. 

“What would happen if I tried to do anything right now, so soon after…?” she cocked her eyebrow at him. 

“I-It would just be really sensitive...it might hurt...I don’t know?” 

“Don’t- don’t you like pain, though, Rick?” a dark smile played across her lips. 

**Morti** dropped to her knees in the shower and sucked his now-flacid cock into her mouth. The feeling of her warm mouth around his sensitive skin was enough to make his knees uncharacteristically weak. It tore a gasp from him. She swirled her tongue around him, and it did hurt. The overly sensitive skin tingled and stung, but not without the underlying sensations of pleasure.The blood flow that had been trying to reach his brain now redirected back to his cock, hardening it in seconds. 

She slid back as his sex became engorged, letting the head loll out of her mouth on her tongue. Thinking it was all she’d wanted to do, he started to sit up, only for her to dive back over his throbbing cock and take almost all of him into her mouth and down her throat. He gripped one of the bars inside the shower for stability as she began bobbing her head. \

 

**_He_ ** hadn’t made much noise other than to pant while they’d fucked in the other room, but now she had him making all sorts of sounds as she took him deep down her throat. It was like most of the boys she’d been with. They wouldn’t make her cum, it was only important for them to- so she liked to play with them afterwards- but only if they were into pain. She would start with pillow talk, and usually end up between their legs, like this. Sometimes they’d cum in her mouth, or on her face- not a favorite- or on her breasts, but she was betting that if she did this just right, Rick would want to keep going. She wanted to go again. When it was just she and her toys, she could go for hours...and hours. She knew Rick could go, too- she’d heard him with other women- it was what had started this whole thing for her, this crush or whatever it was

Rick threw his head back and put his hand on her head, grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking her off of him, leaving her mouth agape. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing, before he sat up all the way and looked her in the eye. 

“What kind of-what kind of game are you playing at?”

She groaned the pain that ran like fingers down her spine, caressing things that sat so low in her body. 

“Oh...you like it when I pull your hair?” He tugged it again, resulting in another groan. 

“M-maybe…” She moaned, looking up at him. 

“What if I pull your hair while I fuck you?” He grinned down at her. She bit her lip. He tightened his grip on her hair and her eyes fluttered closed. 

In an instant, she was being lifted off of the floor and out of the shower. He took care in drying her off, nipping at her neck as he did, leaving her feeling tingly and aroused. She knew she’d be more than ready for whatever he wanted to do. 

 

**Rick** lifted her up in one quick motion, pinning her up against the bathroom wall with his body. She groaned against him and he let the tip of his painfully hard erection slide over her engorged, dripping sex. She’d inherited his libido, for sure. Likely from her mother. Not something he wanted to think about while he readied himself with her juices, but the sickness of it made him harder.

He began pushing inside of her, inch by inch. She was still so tight, tighter than anyone he’d been with in decades. 

“F-f-fuck, M-Morti…” He groaned, digging his fingertips into her supple flesh. 

She panted against him and he noticed her toes curling. He pressed more of himself into her and she trembled. Her cheeks were red and her wet hair clung to the wall behind her. When he was fully sheathed within her, he pulled out just as slowly as he’d sunk in.

“D-don’t be a- a f-fucking tease,” Morti stammered, “F-fuck me- oh!” She yelled out as he slammed into her. He picked up his pace, jackhammering in and out of her as she cried out, digging her fingernails into his back. The sting only pushed him over the edge- he quickly pulled out and took a sharp breath, stepping back and letting her down onto her feet. 

She dropped to her knees without question, and started sucking at the tip of his pulsating cock. She took in as much of him as she could, bobbing her head up and down expertly, swirling her tongue around his glans and covering whatever wouldn’t fit into her mouth with her soft hands. He grew light headed at that and felt his balls tighten. He grabbed a handful of hair at the back of her head and pulled her head backward so he could spew his load all over her pretty little face and tits. She stuck her tongue out like she’d done it a thousand times, catching his seed in her mouth and spitting it down her chest. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen- he almost fell over. 

 

**_After_ ** a second shower, Morti decided to rummage through the kitchen cabinets to find something to snack on- she already had a high metabolism, and the vigorous sex had left her feeling a bit more than peckish. Rick spent far too much time trying to piss, after dousing her in his gism, long enough for her to take an entire shower, then turned tail and closed himself off in the back room. It only then occurred to her that she might have seduced her grandfather, and perhaps it bothered him. She felt that it should have bothered her, but found the whole thing blase. It wasn’t as though she’d known Rick her entire life, like she could ever truly see him as her grandfather- and so what if she was into older men? 

She ate alone, milling over her thoughts to the sounds of her own chewing and Rick’s noisy tinkering in the back room. 

 

**It** bothered Rick more than he felt it should have. He’d spent the first three quarters of Morti’s short life on distant planets- how could he be expected not to watch her growing into a beautiful young woman? He couldn’t get out of his mind the bouncing of her breasts as he’d pounded her. The ecstasy on her face as she’d orgasmed. He cursed, loudly, as a lazer nicked the skin on his hand. 

All he wanted to do was get wasted and make her scream. He had almost an entire week, still, until the door unlocked, and he wanted to use it. 

 

**_“Morticia.”_ ** Rick’s voice snapped up her attention. 

“Y-yeah, Rick?” she cocked her head at him. 

“W-what kinds of drugs have-have you done?” He had his hands on his hips, the way her mother would when she was about to give a lecture. What kind of lecture did Rick think he was giving? 

“I don’t know what you mean. You’ve only got me for pot- and you’ve done w-worse, so I don’t know what you-” She started, ready to defend herself, as if the past day hadn’t happened, and it was just another day with Rick.

“N-no, Morti, I mean what do you have experience with- what’s your favorite high?” Rick was grinning. 

She relaxed. “Oh- um...pot, mollies, robitussin-It’s all a good time to me-” Rick held a finger in her face. 

“Right, so you know your way around the block- take this.” He held out a small plastic baggie with two green pills in it. 

“What is that?” She gingerly grabbed the bag and looked it over. 

“It’s either gonna be a really, really good time, babe, or a really bad one- let’s find out, shall we?” He pulled out a second bag of identical pills and threw them back, chasing them with a tumbler of alcohol he pulled out of nowhere. 

Deciding not to question it, and not wanting to waste any more time being bored, Morti leaned her head back and dropped the pills into her mouth, holding her hand out to Rick to give her the tumbler. 

“What did we just take?” Morti asked after she swallowed the pills. Where ever they touched her, they left a tingling sensation. All the way down her throat, into her stomach, down the center of her chest, and into her stomach. 

“If I’m guessing right, which- I-I’m pretty sure you feel it too, the tingling- I know I’m right- This is gonna blow your fucking mind, baby. C- come on a trip with grandpa Rick.” He held his hand out to her. She took it, letting him tug her into his lap on the arm chair. 

“I don’t like not knowing, Rick.” Morti said, tentatively sitting in his lap. 

“It’s fine, baby, just relax.” He rubbed his hands down her arms, coming back up to massage her shoulders and leaned his head in to whisper in her ear. “That tingling, you felt it, right?” she nodded. “That doesn’t go away, it doesn’t die down, it gets more...intense…” He kneaded her shoulders, eliciting a sigh. “It’s gonna work its way into your bloodstream- you’ll feel all of it...It’s gonna work its way through your body, and with every pump of your heart, you’ll feel it, Morti.”  

“Doesn’t digestion take literal hours? I’ve missed a lot of school, but I know enough biology just from hanging around you all the time.” She leaned her head back as he continued to knead her shoulders and neck. 

“Well...no, it shouldn’t take too long- especially not with your metabolism. I’d give it maybe twenty minutes.” 

“What do we do for twenty minutes- that’s forever.” She huffed, getting up out of his lap. He had a lazy grin on his face as he looked her over. His hair still hadn’t completely dried from the shower, so it hung in partial waves,  pushed slightly back from his face. Sometimes he would put effort into it, rather than let it all stick up, but it was very seldom. It was nice to see a different look on him and she secretly hoped he’d decide to change it up. 

“I think you can be patient. H-how about a video game?”

 

**For** fifteen minutes, Rick tried to entertain Morti. If it were any other time, and the circumstances were drastically different, he wouldn’t have thought twice about telling her to go fuck herself. He’d suggested everything and she didn’t want any of it. No video or board games, she wasn’t interested in watching him work- which she pointed out that she never was- and here he’d always thought she actually enjoyed it. 

“Well d-do you have any fucking ideas, cause I- I’m out.” He threw up his hands and looked down at her, where she’d sat on the floor in front of him, legs splayed out in front of her. He held his hand up before she could speak. “Are you cold?” 

She cocked her head at him. “No, why?” 

He glanced between her face and her chest, “N-no reason.” She didn’t seem to notice. 

She went on about something that had happened at school, some kid she’d done whippets with or something, and all he could think about was snorting lines of klax off of her surprisingly tight little tummy. He stood up. 

“H-hold that thought.” He dashed off to the back room and found what he was looking for before quickly jotting back into the main room. 

“How-how’re you feeling, sweetheart?” he asked her when he returned. 

“I’m fine...you?” she smiled. 

“I’m great. Can you sit in the chair for me?” She nodded, hopping up. He pressed a button, which lifted the chair up, and laid it flat, lifting Morti briefly as it flipped underneath of her into a large lab table. Or a bar...it was where he kept all of the alcohol he couldn’t find before. He giddily grabbed at a random bottle and uncorked it, gracing his tongue with liquor. 

“Wh-why, what are you doing, R-rick?” She sounded exasperated and little bit frightened.

“Cool it- this is where I keep my booze- T-take off your shirt?” It had almost been a command, but he realized that it wouldn’t be the right way to get what he wanted and decided that changing it into a question...helped?

She smiled at him and lifted the shirt over her head, her breasts bouncing slightly as they fell from the shirt’s hold. It took a lot out of him not to just reach out and grab a hold of them. 

“Lay back for me.” he said, trying his best to sound gentle. 

“Wh- what are you gonna do?” 

“I’m gonna do a line off of your sexy fucking body…” his voice came out like gravel, full of need. 

“Oh- okay.” She lay back and hooked her arms behind her head so she could watch. He spread the line out across her stomach and snorted it quickly, licking along her skin where the line had been, after, ensuring nothing had been wasted. He didn’t expect the little sigh that escaped her. 

 

**_The_ ** drugs had definitely kicked in. Everything in her body buzzed. Where blood flowed, her body tingled. She hadn’t realized it, what with the cold table against her bare back, until she felt his hot tongue gliding across her skin.  

Rick’s eyes changed as the K lax rolled him. He looked down at her headily. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of the jeans she’d put on after showering, thinking that they would be done with naked things, and tugged them down. In moments, she lie naked on the table. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Morti… Y-you don’t know what you do to my head. I don’t- I don’t want to stop, Morti..do you want me to stop?”

“N-no, don’t stop. Pl-please don’t stop. I need you to touch me- f-fuck, everything feels so good...please keep touching me…” She panted. 

None of her thoughts made any sense, she just wanted him on her and in her. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and rolled it with his tongue. 

 


End file.
